


Promise Me

by Miralana



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli just can't stand the thought of losing his uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my dear readers! Have fun with this small ficlet that I wrote because I needed Angry!Kíli riding Thorin.

There are still dressings on Thorin's upper body, covering minor cuts and bruises that Gandalf didn't heal because he thought that Thorin needed a reminder that he shouldn't do _“something completely idiotic like that again. At least, not in a moment like that where there is no defence and no more than a handful of us to help you.”_

Kíli might be on Gandalf's side on that one. It felt like a warg had bitten into his heart when he saw Thorin on the ground.

So maybe he was just a little bit harsh with his movements.

Maybe he sank his teeth a little bit too hard into Thorin's bruised skin. Maybe his fingers dug too deep into his dressings- because Thorin groaned in that moment, and Kíli wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or because Kíli had sunk down onto his cock again, hard and fast with a loud slapping sound of skin on skin.

His knees were braced on the dirty ground, small twigs and stones digging into them, but he didn't feel it. He was concentrated on the feeling of Thorin's cock inside him: hard, hot, and oh so good. He didn't want to let go of that feeling, that perfectly blissful sensation that set his senses ablaze. He wanted to spend forever like that, with Thorin deep inside him, one hand at his hip and the other stroking his arousal while his own hands were busy leaving marks all over Thorin's battered torso.

“ _Never_ ,” Kíli said as he moved his hips up again, “do something like that again.” He sank back down, the head of Thorin's cock brushing against his prostate once more and nearly pulling a scream from his lips.

“I can't guarantee anything,” Thorin replied, and this time, he thrust his hips up. Kíli took a trembling breath as he leaned forward to kiss Thorin. The angle was a bit off, but when one of Thorin's hands groped at his bottom and squeezed, not even that awkward angle could make the moment any less erotic for Kíli. He licked into Thorin's mouth, sucking on his tongue, all while Thorin bucked his hips steadily.

When Kíli leaned back, his lips were wet with saliva, and he moved himself faster up and down Thorin’s length. He could feel his climax approaching with every movement, and he squeezed his eyes shut, placing both of his hands firmly on Thorin's thighs and leaning back. Every movement was so much deeper like this, and he knew that it must have also been tighter, because Thorin groaned loudly, his hand on Kíli's cock gripping tighter- and not much longer then, it was over.

Kíli came with a sharp cry, his release spilling all over Thorin's hand, and he could feel Thorin's thighs flexing under his buttocks and his inner walls- still tight from his orgasm -as he too came a moment later, head thrown back.

“You’re going to kill me one day,” Thorin spoke finally, one hand over his eyes, and Kíli closed his eyes as well. He knew that it was just a saying, but the thought of it...

“Oh stop it, I'm not going to actually die.”

Kíli leaned forward lazily, his chest on Thorin's, a mess of sweat and damp hair and come between them. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Thorin's neck affectionately.

“Promise me that.”

“You know I can't..”

“If you can't say that you will never be as reckless as the other day, fine. But promise me that you won't die!”

“...I promise, Kíli. I will never leave you.”


End file.
